Log splitters presently used to produce firewood in substantial commercial quantities are large and complex machines that are extremely expensive. They generally include large circular saws and complex log handling and conveying devices, and require a crew of five to twelve people. Moreover, they are generally immobile and cannot readily be moved from job site to job site.